Now What Am I Supposed To Do?
by HarleenQuinzel7654
Summary: Hermione's changed since Draco left her. She new and improved. She was getting on with her life. Then, of course, he appears at her doorstep a year and a half later. Now what? Sorry, awful summary. Dramione. Rated M for swearing and eventual smut. DracoXHermione, LunaXBlaise, HarryXGinny, RonXCho. My first fic. Pleae R
1. Should Have Saw This Coming

**A/N : A fluffy thing. A sequel, you could call it, just the later years. My very first fic, please don't be too harsh. This has been bouncing around in my skull for ages, so I decided just to put it up and see what happens. A Dramione is one of my favourite pairings, so I decided just to mess around and see if I could come up with anything not totally useless.**

****I do not own anything. All rights belong to Her Majesty, JK Rowling.****

_He's gone. He's left, and I'm not sure if he's coming back._

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe when I realized he officially left, that it wasn't some sort of sick joke. Ginny kept my head above the water. She had been nothing but kind to me._

_But when she's gone, I was alone. Honestly and truly alone, to fight the dark before it sucked me in completely._

_I missed him. He held me together. Held together all the cracked pieces of me until they were almost glued back in place—and then he went to break them again._

_One last night of pleasure, one last night of _us, _just us. And then I woke up to a cold, empty bed, tangled in the sheets by myself._

_No explanation. Just a folded note on my bedside table with "_I'm sorry_" written._

_It's been a year and a half. A year and a half since he walked out the door. I've stopped crying. I've stopped sending letters, pleading for him to come back._

_Time to suck it up. For me, for my friends and family…for my Rose…_

_I'll show Draco Malfoy he can't break me. I've stolen my heart back from him, and locked it away so he can't capture it again. _

_Hermione Granger is back, bitches._

_Want to play a game? Let me show you how it's played._

Hermione slumped in a chair, exhausted. The rush at the Ministry today was absolutely crazy. Ever since she got the job on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, accidents were popping up everywhere. Most of her day was taken up by a family on the outskirts of London. They had six children who had a magical outburst at the same time. Seems quite unlikely, almost impossible, but if you'd seen the rubble of four houses and half the block strewn at your feet, you'd find that it was _very _possible.

She'd just made sure Rose was still upstairs and sleeping soundly. She heaved herself out of her chair and went into their little kitchen. She pulled a pack of strawberries from the refrigerator and ran a handful under the sink, humming softly to herself, and dropped them in a bowl. Casting a glance at the ceiling, Hermione went into the living room, threw herself on the sofa and turned the TV on to the Muggle news, preparing for a little relaxation.

Ding-dong!

_Damn it._

She gave a long sigh of resignation and heaved herself of the couch. As she made her way to the front door, Hermione glimpsed her reflection in a large mirror that hung by the stairs.

She looked completely worn out, the bags under her eyes purple like bruises. She looked like she had lost weight and gained it back in a very short amount of time. She was just in her Muggle outfit of track pants and a crewneck, and her hair was coming out of her hasty bun.

_Oh well. Hope there's no one at the door I feel compelled to impress._

She made it to the door and twisted the handle, about to tell off a salesman that, once again, she did _not _want to purchase more insurance. She expected she wouldn't be held up very long.

She did not expect to see the man with an incredible shock of white-blond hair standing on her front porch.

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know. Pretty crappy. I really didn't have a clue how to start this story. **

**But whatever. Please review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Blow Up

A/N: Since the one person that reviewed (thank you for the advice) told me to make longer chapters, I'll add more to this one. Sorry for the absolute shittyness of it all.

**I do not own anything, however much I'd like to think I do. All rights to the flawless JK Rowling**

He stood there, arms crossing his chest in the middle of the door frame. He was in Muggle apparel as well, jeans and a tight, rather washed-out red t-shirt. He had bags under his eyes as well, but not to the extent she had, and his eyes still glinted with mischief. A black backpack was slung over his shoulder and he looked completely at ease. His eyes ran over Hermione's body, drinking in her dishevelled appearance.

Hermione was frozen. She stared at him for what seemed like a long time, her chocolate eyes boring into his silver ones. Her mind was racing with thoughts as much as her heart was, though the pounding in her chest was more of an ache. Her jaw was clenched tightly, though she didn't realize she was doing it. Draco opened his mouth to break the silence, when she snapped back to her senses.

"'Mione, I-"

But before he could finish, her right hand came back and whipped a slap straight across his left cheek.

He immediately lifted a hand to his face, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You fucking well know you did."

His crooked smile grew a little bit more. He rubbed the fresh red print on his cheek. "'Mione, I came here to-"

Hermione's hand came around again with a resounding _smack_, her left hand to his right side cheek. He grit his teeth, bringing a palm to this side of his face as well.

She glared at him. "Don't call me 'Mione," she hissed. She grabbed the handle of the door and swung it shut. It would have closed and the conversation would have been done if Draco didn't stick out his foot to prevent the door from moving.

He raised his eyebrows. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"No. Don't you get it? I want you to leave."

"Come on, 'M-Hermione, please. We need to talk."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Well, boo-hoo. You lost your chance. Get off my property."

He didn't remove his foot. They stared at each other for a long time, Hermione glaring, Draco studying. The lines in his face softened. "Hermione, please. I'm so sorry. I've been a really shit person. You have to give me a chance to explain."

Hot tears pricked the back of her eyes, though she didn't know why. She should slam the door in his face and leave him alone, like he left her. But there was something in his voice, in his smouldering eyes, that made the word "_Fine"_tumble from her lips before she realized what was going on. She let go of the door handle and led him to the kitchen. "But be quiet."

She could tell that he was confused about why, but she knew if Draco asked she would freak. He seemed to know it as well, but he didn't press her about it.

A few minutes later, they sat across from each other with a cup of tea—his purposely watery out of her childish spite. She wrapped her cold fingers around her mug, and fixed Draco with a pointed stare.

"Tell me everything," she said quietly. "Starting from the beginning."

"Look, Hermione, I meant to owl you and explain way earlier than now, but I couldn't. Someone broke into the house that night, and—"

"Who broke into the house?" questioned Hermione.

His jaw clenched. "My father."

So, here's the gist of what he told her: Lucius Malfoy broke into the house, even with the powerful charms protecting it. He hated Hermione, she'd known that. He hated the fact the Draco was protecting Hermione, the mudblood. But he wanted to _kill_her when he got into their flat.

"Some sick thing the leftover Death Eaters came up with," Draco said. "Dark magic, very Dark. They needed the 'flesh and blood of dirt', as he put it." He didn't meet her eyes. "So he thought of you. Two birds with one rock, like you Muggles put it; get rid of my filthy girlfriend and attempt to raise Voldemort from the dead. He was insane, my father. Some spell cast during the War put his mind out of whack."

Draco had heard glass shattering, and went to investigate at once. Apparently he tried to stop Lucius, but the crazy man thought Draco was Hermione. So he knocked him out and took him to Malfoy Manor. How on earth Hermione managed to stay asleep through all of this was astounding.

The next morning, when Lucius realized Draco was _not_, in fact, Hermione Granger, he went ballistic. Locked Draco in the cellar for months, claiming it was his fault that Voldemort wouldn't be back.

"When I finally got out of the bloody place, it had been almost four months—"

Hermione's eyes widened. _Four months?_It wasn't out of sympathy or anger _for_him, it was anger towards him. "Four months? Where were you the other fourteen months?" The fury and the hurt radiating off her almost palpable, she raised her voice slightly. "Taking a vacation, were you?" She had risen out of her chair.

"No, Hermione, I—"

"You were out of trouble for fourteen months! You were safe and not a call to me, not an owl, nothing!"

"I cried over you, _for you_!" she spat at him. She knew how very irrational and childish she was being, but something must have snapped. Perhaps she should let him finish, she should calm down. But she didn't. "I begged on my knees for you to come walking through that door again! I gave you my heart, I gave you everything! Because I loved you!" Draco flinched at the past tense. Hermione knew her words were dramatic, but she didn't care. The words flooded her mouth and flew out of her lips before she could stop them. Her voice rose louder. "I gave you my broken glass heart, and you watched it shatter like it was not a fucking problem!"

"Hermione, please, I never got—"

"No, Draco Malfoy, you can't come crawling back after months and months and expect me to—" she started, but stilled and went quiet. Draco's eyes furrowed together, puzzled.

Hermione tilted her ear toward the ceiling, listening. A muffled crying started again, and she knew she wasn't hearing things. She shouldn't have yelled.

Draco must have heard it too, because he opened his mouth to ask, but she turned on her heel and vanished up the stairs before he could say anything.

She went into Rose's room, walking over to the crib and swiftly scooping up the wailing baby in her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Shhh….It's all right, Rosie, Mama's here…shh…" Hermione cooed, all anger forgotten. She rocked the child gently in her arms, shushing her softly. Rose's wide, bleary eyes watched Hermione, the tears slowing. She nuzzled into Hermione's chest. Hermione sat down in a chair beside the crib, still rocking Rose and whispering reassurances.

Hermione heard quiet footsteps and glanced up to find Draco leaning on the doorway of the nursery. His eyes fell to the baby in her arms, and his lips pressed into a thin line. His face registered defeat, and she wondered what he was thinking.

He nodded in the direction of the child. "She's beautiful," he said.

Hermione looked back down. "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

"Whose is she?"

Hermione's head snapped back up again, her eyes meeting Draco's. "I don't understand what you mean."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I meant the father. Was it Weasley?"

She bit her lip. Couldn't he tell? "Oh, God no. Neither of us have blond hair, anyway." Her eyes flickered to his crop of white-blond hair, and down to Rose's tufts of the same pale shade. Draco froze, following her gaze. He didn't say anything. Rose seemed to have finally noticed him in the doorway, as she twisted around in her mother's arms, waving her little hands in his direction.

Hermione shifted Rose so she was sitting up in Hermione's lap. She leaned down and kissed just above Rose's ear. "Say hi to Daddy, Rose," she whispered.

A/N: Okay. Much longer than the first chapter, though I'm not quite sure it's a suitable length. Please let me know if it's too short still. I forgot I'd actually have to explain where he's been, and that part hasn't really been completely figured out yet, so I posted this version instead. I might change his story later on. I haven't uploaded in months! I had four other stories (not fanfics) on my computer, each getting progressively worse, so I haven't written in a while. I apologize if I'm a little rusty. Constructive criticism welcome, please review!


	3. Thoughts

**A/N: Don't kill me! I couldn't log into my fanfic account to post this! I also haven't been receiving notices of reviews and followers and such and I'd like to say a great big thank you to all y'all for being awesome.**

****Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I'm not genius enough. But J.K. Rowling is****

_Rose._

_Her name is Rose._

_I have a daughter named Rose._

Draco repeated it over and over again in his head. Earlier in their relationship—just about two years, and it felt like a lifetime ago—they joked about what they would name their children. In all seriousness, they decided on Rose for a girl, Scorpius for a boy.

"_I like the name Rose," Hermione said. Her head was in his lap, his fingers running slowly through her hair. They lay near the edge of Windermere Lake, the water sloshing gently at the bank. "Or Jasmine," she added as an afterthought. _

"_After flowers?" he asked her, and she nodded. "What if we have a boy?"_

_She paused for a minute, picking a blade of grass and twirling it between her fingers. "Orion?"_

_He grinned. She was creative. "Why Orion?"_

"_The constellation. Your name is a constellation, too. Or Scorpius."_

"_I like Scorpius better," he murmured. She smiled. God, he loved it when she smiled. Her eyes lit up entirely, and the setting sun made them look brighter and more content than ever._

"_Rose or Scorpius…I like it." She dropped the blade of grass and reached up to twine her fingers with his. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead._

"_I love you," she whispered. Draco felt his face would split if he had smiled any wider. _

"_I love you, too."_

Now that he looked, he noticed Hermione's daughter did indeed have blond hair. It was so pale he hadn't seen it.

"_Say hi to _Daddy," Hermione had said. Proving he was Rose's father. His mind raced a mile a minute, processing. All he could register was _holy fuck._

"I think you should go." Hermione's voice weaved through his thoughts, snapping his attention back to her. She bit her lip.

He turned on his heel, disappearing down the stairs. He grabbed his backpack, stepped out to the front porch and Disapparated with a crack that disturbed the peaceful August air.

Draco appeared at the Leaky Cauldron, hurrying to his room after a flat 'hello' to Tom. He sat heavily on the creaking bed, head in his hands. _How could things have gone so wrong? _He didn't expect Hermione to fly into his arms and love him again…but what did he expect?

He didn't expect she'd have a daughter, _their _daughter.

Lucius and his fucking plans, Hermione and her stubbornness…

Before he knew it, Draco was unscrewing a bottle of whiskey he kept under the sink. He took a long swig, the sharp, burning drink scalding his throat, but he didn't care. His head hurt, though his heart hurt most.

After rocking Rose back to sleep, Hermione made her way downstairs. She shouldn't have exploded. She didn't have a reason to. She was just so fed up with everything. She should have let him finish, at least, before losing it.

She missed him—that is an understatement. But she didn't what she felt. Oh, she just wanted to collapse in his arms and cry with relief. But she didn't. She couldn't.

She had wished it was him who went through everything with her, the amazing things and the shitty ones. She adored Ginny and Luna and was incredibly grateful for everything they've done for her. But she had wanted Draco to be the first to know she was pregnant, not having Ginny find her sobbing on the bathroom floor. She had wanted Draco to kiss her lips then her stomach and whisper he loved her. She had wanted him to hold her hand when she went into labour, when the Healers brought her baby out again for her to hold, clean and wrapped in a purple blanket. She had wanted to love him again, and to make sure he loved her too.

Now she didn't know what she felt. She wasn't sure she still loved him. "Does everything have to be so difficult?" she mumbled aloud. She sank into the worn couch and flipped the television on and lowered the volume. Just then, the phone rang.

Hermione groaned inwardly, and then raced to answer it before it woke up the baby. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl," chirped Ginny's voice. Hermione smiled.

"Hey. What's got you so cheerful?" she asked.

"Luna and Blaise's going-away party. Aren't you coming tonight?"

Hermione smacked a hand to her forehead. "Shit, Gin, I completely forgot. I didn't find anyone to babysit Rose for me."

"That sucks."

Hermione laughed. "Gee, thank you, Miss Obvious. Have fun—no alcohol."

"Merlin, 'Mione," huffed Ginny. "I know no alcohol. I don't screw up _everything_, you know." Ginny was four months pregnant with her second child. Even though she was only twenty-five, she was perfectly capable and had help from her husband, Harry, as well.

"Don't get pissed, Gin. Just a friendly reminder."

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, I have to go. See you soon, okay? Love you, Mi."

Hermione chuckled. "Love you too. Have fun."

She hung up the phone. She had taught Ginny how to use the telephone a while ago, and what a task! _"Merlin, Hermione, what do you mean 'leave a message'? There aren't any owls to deliver it!"_

Hermione sighed. She deliberately forgot to mention Draco, partially because she didn't want to answer any questions or put up with any drama. And Ginny, of course, could create quite a bit of drama.

She couldn't get Draco's expression out of her head. She didn't know whether it was shock or sadness or glee. Maybe a mix of all three. But why should he care?

_Oh, don't say that, _Hermione reprimanded herself. Of course he cares.

_If he cared, then why did he leave?_

That was before Rose, and anyway, he says his father kidnapped him.

_But do you honestly believe him? He could have run off with some other girl and thought nothing of it. How do you know he's telling the truth-?_

Stop it. You're being irrational and crazy.

_Crazy? Says the one talking back to the little voice in her head._

Hermione groaned inwardly, and after rechecking that Rose was tucked in and safe, she sank into her worn sofa and let herself relax.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that these chapters are so short. But your reviews are so sweet! Thanks for reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible, trying to get more ideas for chapters. Minor writer's block, so this was a bit weird. R & R!**


	4. Not a real chapter I NEED HELP

Okay, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated. Honestly. I _was _going to publish-I had this whole plot written out.

_And then I forgot the plot._

And I can't remember for the life of me. So, I'm going to let you guys decide what happened after Draco escaped from Malfoy Manor.

Send me a PM (or just leave a review with your idea, I guess) with what you think should have happened. If I find one that I think would fit best, or two that I could combine for the ultimate story line, I will include your usernames in the beginning for sure, and I'll give you two chapters instead of one.

I apologize again, readers. Thanks for your patience and thanks for not murdering me.


End file.
